Assumptions
by Onigiiri
Summary: Everyone knew that assuming was bad, but they still did it anyways. One assumed that he was mental. Another assumed that he was just joking all the time. No one, not even Jason expected this... Jason-centric!
1. Another Late Day

* * *

Assumptions

Summary- Everyone knew that assuming was bad, but they still did it anyways. One assumed that he was mental. Another assumed that he was just joking all the time. No one, not even Jason expected this...

**C**_hapter One- Another Late Day  


* * *

_

"Wake up Shane!" Nate's voice rang from the other side of the hotel room. America's hottest boy band, Connect Three, was currently staying at West Palm Beach, Florida for yet another CD signing. It was a typical day for the trio and their 'team.'

"Go away Nate." Shane threatened. This was just another daily routine of their busy schedule- the trouble of waking up the 'great' Shane Grey.

Nate rolled his eyes at his friend. "You're being difficult again." He noted on his way to the bathroom. There were two things Nate currently needed from that room. A cup of water to dump on Shane and the toilet.

As the youngest member began to fill the plastic cup, a muffled response came from Shane. "Go get Jason first!" He said before returning, or at least attempting to return, to his dreams.

"Whatever..."

Before Nate could even exit the bathroom, a loud series of knocks pounded the door. "Guess who!?" A familiar voice shouted.

"I don't know Jason. Is it Hannah Montana?" He said sarcastically as he made his way to the door. Nate simply unlocked the door and returned his way to the bathroom. The doorknob twisted open and then revealed a typical and fully 'rock star' dressed Jason.

"Well Nate, you were off just a bit, but at least you attempted right?!" The eldest member of Connect Three grinned as he closed the door behind him and made his way to Shane's bed. "Time for you to wake up Shane!"

Another groan was his response as Jason began to shake his friend. "The Shane posters and Connect Three CDs aren't gonna sign themselves...or I hope not at least."

"Jase, let Nate finish getting ready first and THEN I'll get up."

Jason chuckled at the comment. "Then we'd be late Shane! It's already 6 A.M!" He replied after taking a quick glance as the digital clock sitting on a table between the two fairly large beds.

Shane slowly sat up and stretched his arms. He covered his hand with his mouth as he let out a loud yawn. Jason laughed at his band mate, who glared at him in response. "You make it sound like it's a bad thing." Shane mumbled.

Slowly, Shane stood up from the bed he once vacated and walked over to his suitcase. Even celebrities, who had so much money in the world, had a hard time choosing what to wear. "The white skinny jeans or the black one?" He debated with himself.

"Don't take forever pretty boy. We need to leave by 6:30." Nate said as he came out from a steaming bathroom. His curls were sagging as water drops dripped one by one onto the carpet. The clock already read 6:10 A.M.

Shane snorted at Nate. "Says you." He retorted before standing up and entering the bathroom with a black v shirt and his favorite pair of white skinny jeans. The door slammed shut, making Nate roll his eyes. Jason laughed at his two friends. They were always like that, so there was nothing to be concerned about.

"I think there's something wrong with him Nate."

"When is there anything ever right about him?" The youngest member mumbled as he took a seat on the opposite bed of Jason. "Whatcha watching Jase?"

Jason shrugged and turned his attention back to the television. "Just flipping through the channels." He replied as he once again clicked the arrow pointing upwards. Nate merely chuckled.

"I can see that." he joked.

"Why'd you ask then?

Nate's smile fell as he turned his head to face Jason. The eldest member had a serious look on his face as he continued to switch from Hot Tunes TV to the Anime Network. The youngest member laughed weakly. "I was kidding Jase..."

Realization dawned on Jason before he directed his attention back to the television. An episode of Pokémon was playing as the two both stared at the screen instead actually watching the show. Time passed by and the only sounds that continued that early morning was the low conversations on the television and the water running for Shane's shower. It wasn't even a minute before Jason started speaking again. "We're going to be late aren't we?"

Another glance at the digital clock, but this time, it read 6:26 A.M. Nate rolled his eyes before looking back at Jason. "Probably. It's not like we'll get in trouble or anything if that's what you're worried about."

Before Jason could respond, the bathroom door slammed open and Shane walked out. Like Nate, his hair was dripping wet. "Where's my straightener?" He asked as he started digging through his suitcase.

"Is it really necessary to straighten your hair? I mean, look at the clock Shane."

Shane did as he was told and turned his direction to the digital clock. It read 6:30 A.M., but that didn't affect Shane at all. He looked back at his band mates and shrugged. "It's not like we haven't been late before." The middle band member stated as he returned to his suitcase. "Besides, appearance is very important."

Nate groaned at his friend's stubbornness. There was nothing that would get him to leave now. Jason laughed at the two. "That's why you wake up earlier Shane."

A second eye roll and more digging was Shane's response. "Come on...." He said as he began to search his suitcase again. Nate shook his head in disapproval, but still stood up to help Shane find his beloved straightener. "Why don't you just go use Jason's?"

"Because mine it better." Was his simple response.

Jason flicked off the television before walking over to Shane and Nate. "Have you checked the bathroom Shane?" He asked. Nate snorted at the comment.

"He probably hasn't."

Shane once again rolled his eyes. "I would have noticed it when I was in the bathroom."

"At least go and check Shane." Jason insisted. Shane took a glance at Nate, who responded with a simple shrug.

"It wouldn't hurt to go and check Shane. The room might've been too steamy."

"Whatever." Shane stood up and walked towards the bathroom. "I'm only checking so you guys will leave me alone." He entered the bathroom and almost immediately, Jason and Nate could hear drawers slamming open and then shut. The cabinets were doing the same.

"Oh."

"What?" Nate cocked his eyebrow at his friend's random 'outburst'. "What's wrong Jase?"

Jason tried to keep himself from laughing. "I just remembered. I borrowed Shane's straightener while he was in the shower last night." He turned to Nate and grinned. "At least it didn't cause too much trouble right?"

Nate massaged his temples before letting out a frustrated groan. "So in other words, we've been searching this room for..." He paused and took yet another look at the clock. 6:40 A.M it read. "..10 minutes when the stupid thing wasn't even in here?"

The eldest band member nodded his head enthusiastically. "Pretty much!" He exclaimed. At the same time, Shane exited the bathroom with a triumphant smile.

"It wasn't in-"

"Your straightener is in Jason's room." Nate interrupted. Shane's victorious grin curved into a scowl. "Jason!" He boomed.

Jason smiled weakly. "My bad." was his simple response.

"Yeah, your bad." He said angrily as he marched towards the door. His hand found its way to the crook of Jason's arm and Shane dragged his band mate out of the room. The eldest member let out a surprised and pained yelp, but still followed. Once the two were out of the room, Nate walked over the wall and started beating his head against the wall.

"Why me?"

From across the hallway, Jason's shouts could be heard. "Oh wait, I left my key in your room Shane!" The wall simply wasn't going to be enough.

* * *

Yay this is my first Camp Rock story =D After reading them for like 3 and a half months, I finally decided to write one 8D Better late then never I guess! Things will get better in the late chapters for sure

So now's the big question- how was the story? Next chapter is on it's way!


	2. Crazy Girls

Assumptions

Summary- Everyone knew that assuming was bad, but they still did it anyways. One assumed that he was mental. Another assumed that he was just joking all the time. No one, not even Jason expected this...

**C**_hapter Two- Crazy Girls  


* * *

_

_10 minutes later:_  
Shane finally exited his hotel room with a satisfied smile. He had insisted that the hair straightener would work its 'magic' better when it was closer to his personal belongings. As well feeling the need to straighten his hair, Shane also 'needed' to carefully slick his hair back with hair gel. The whole ordeal consumed 10 more minutes of their needed time. By the time Connect Three was ready to leave, they were already 20 minutes late.

"You really need to wake up earlier next time Shane. It's already 6:50." Nate said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. The trio and their body guard Big Bob, who had been standing outside of Shane and Nate's shared room, walked down the long hallway and into the elevator. Big Bob held a straight face, despite the boys constant arguing and bickering, and crossed his arms. Jason, on the other hand, smiled as he pressed the 'Lobby' button on the elevator. Luckily for all of them, namely Connect Three, there were no fan girls or anyone else in the elevator with them.

Shane rolled his eyes at Nate and leaned on one of the bars inside the elevator. "Maybe if we had a better schedule, then I would wake up earlier." He retorted.

The youngest member scoffed at his band mate. "You're just mad because of your Mitchie abstinence." Mitchie Torres was a girl Shane met this summer at Camp Rock. Apparently, she was the girl with 'the voice' and that fact gave the middle band member and epiphany. It wasn't that Nate didn't like Mitchie, she truly was a nice and genuine girl, but when Shane wasn't doing anything relatively related to her, he could be a pretty bipolar guy.

"Whatever"

No other conversations went on in the elevator after that. Shane just stood there, grumbling to himself about how Nate was 'a jealous sewage rat with bad hair'. On the other hand, Nate glared menacingly at the elevator buttons. Big Bob stood in the same position, arms crossed with a serious expression, and Jason was swiftly texting away on his Blackberry phone.

_Ding!_

The elevator doors opened and Connect Three was greeted by small part of the hotel staff. Unfortunately, the outsides of the grand hotel were the fans, who started screeching at the top of their lungs the moment the boys came into view, and the annoying paparazzi trying to get the boys attention. Still, Connect Three was unfazed by it all.

The four casually walked through the lobby, giving thanks to the kind hotel staff, and exited the building. That was when the screaming became much more intense that any living thing with hearing would be in torture.

"OHMIGOD NATE! I LOVE YOU!!!" One fan screamed while furiously waving a poster, which read 'Ohmigod! Nate, I love you!' which was next to a blown up picture of the youngest Connect Three member.

"Shane! Shane! What caused such a dramatic attitude change this past summer!?" A journalist, who should have had the title '_Gossip Writer_' written on her forehead, asked.

"JASON I MADE A BIRDHOUSE FOR YOU!" This particular comment made Jason's smile widen, though there were at least twenty more birdhouses within a 2 feet perimeter.

The boys simply smiled and waved to the fans, though they didn't bother to stop and sign autographs or take pictures. That was what the CD signing would be for. Police officers stood along the sides of the boys to ensure they made a safe exit. Big Bob also walked in the front of the boys to defend them from the ravaging fan girls. More shouts from the fans and paparazzi continued as Connect Three made their royal exit.

A black stretch limo was parked at the end of the 'aisle' and a chauffeur stood by the side of the doors. He greeted the four with a nod and opened the door. Big Bob step back to let the boys enter first, though the fan girls behind him were practically clawing at him. Jason was the first to enter the limousine, followed by Shane, who was starting to get frustrated by the excited girls. Nate waved to the fans and exclaimed, "We hope to see you all at the CD signing!" With that, he entered the limo with Big Bob close behind. Immediately the chauffeur closed the door and the limo sped off. Some fan girls started chasing the limo whilst still screaming 'I love you's' to the boys.

_20 minutes later-_

Connect Three and their bodyguard made their grand entrance into a not-so-famous music store from the back. Shane was leading the other three, his self-esteem sitting in a baby high chair. Behind him, Nate and Jason strolled casually, going about their debate on whether an iPhone or a Blackberry was better. Big Bob followed closely behind the boys. He was taking glances at some of the few employees of the store, who tried their hardest not to stare.

"You're late boys" Their manager, Richard, said as the boys approached him.

Shane shrugged off the comment as he took the middle seat of the three chairs. "Our bad." he said.

Nate and Jason both followed suit and took their respective seats on the side of the lead singer. "You can blame Shane for our tardiness." Nate explained. Jason chuckled as Shane shot the two members a glare.

"Never mind that boys. This is Carl, the store owner." Richard stated as the man, Carl, stepped in front the table where the signing would be done. A nod from Richard indicated that Carl could begin to speak.

"Thank you so much for coming boys. It is an honor to have you here." The members of Connect Three all smiled and each took a turn standing up and shaking the man's hand before returning to their seats. "If it wouldn't be too much, would you sign a poster and CD for my little girl? She simply can't get enough of you three."

Nate nodded from his side and flashed a smile. "We'd gladly sign something for her. After everything you've done for us today."

A poster of the three and a copy of their newest CD, Play my Music, was passed down from Nate, to Shane, and then finally Jason. All three signed the objects before Carl collected them with thanks.

"I guess I should leave you to your CD signing. I'll be standing with your manager if you need anything." And with that, he walked off to the back.

The boys each took a deep breath before indicating to two of the store employees that they could open the door. Once the doors were wide open, the screaming fan girls poured in the store. They all ran to attempt to be the first person in line. A young teenage girl, who looked to be the age of 14, won that challenge.

"I love you." She managed to choke out before holding out a copy of the CD to Nate. "Please...sign."

Nate stared at her wide eyed and generously took the CD from her hand. "Alright." He opened the case and took out the tiny booklet to sign. His signature ended up beside his posed photo and the booklet and CD case was passed to Shane and Jason, who also signed their names. Jason added a smiley face next to his name before placing everything back to place. He gladly returned the object to the young girl, who beamed a smile to him and then the other two members. "Thank you....so much."

A similar process continued. Girls, with an occasional guy, who ask the boys for an autograph and maybe even a picture, their wish would be granted, and then they would be escorted out of the store by an employee. The same thing went on until it was 8:00.

The last of the fan girls had to be 'escorted' out by Big Bob. In other words, they would lash out to try to get close to one of the Connect Three boys and Big Bob had to restrain them by nearly dragging them out of the CD store. Once they were all out, the doors were locked. Outside, fans were still banging on the doors and both the fans and the paparazzi were snapping photographs.

"Come, let's go somewhere else more secluded and peaceful." Carl said as he led Connect Three, Richard, and Big Bob to the back of the store. Jason was a bit reluctant to go since he didn't want to leave behind his gifts, fearing that they would get trashed 'accidently'.

Each of the band members had received a gift of their liking, well except for Shane who got pestered.

Jason, much to his joy, was bombarded with at least two dozens of birdhouses. Not much of a surprise there.

Nate was given quite a number of clothing items, mainly ties and socks. At a positive point, at least they had an attention span to know that his socks were seemingly precious.

Shane, on the other hand, was given something that was used on a daily basis- styling gel. And lots of it. That part of the gift made him smile, but the other 'gifts' which were girls who actually had the nerve to come and pretend to be Mitchie, bothered him, as well as freaked him out. Some looked very similar, some looked nothing like her. Even one man had attempted to be a fake Mitchie.

The five sat in a backroom of the store and each person was given a cup of coffee, courtesy of Carl. "So how did that go for you boys?" Richard asked.

"I liked my presents." Jason piped up as he poured a third packet of sugar in his coffee. His hand reached for a fourth packet when Nate slapped his hands. The eldest member frowned at this, but instead decided to grab the non-dairy creamer.

"Nothing special really." Shane took a sip of his coffee before continuing. "We've been to way worse."

Carl and Richard laughed at the comment. "That's good. Wouldn't want anything bad to harm you boys." Their manager said with a smirk before returning to a conversation with Carl.

_'Of course you wouldn't.'_ Shane thought sarcastically. He groaned when Nate elbowed him and returned a glare.

"Cool it Shane." Nate said sternly before averting his attention back to his coffee. It was like he could read minds.

Shane scoffed at his friend. A heavy silence fell between the three band members, but was quickly ended by Jason's complaint. "My head hurts." He whined. Again, Shane only scoffed at his friend and pulled out his iPhone to text Mitchie, though it was 5:00 A.M where she was. Mitchie had gone to visit Caitlyn in Manhattan, New York, as did Tess, Lola, Ella, and Peggy, who had only recently finished recording 'Here I am' with Shane.

Nate sighed. He, along with Shane, was in a frustrated mood to really care at the moment. "Just take some aspirin when we get back to the hotel. You'll be fine Jase."

Jason only nodded in return. Richard stood up and shook hands with Carl, who did the same. Connect Three and Big Bob returned the same action, as well as thanking the store owner again. The boys, their manager, and their bodyguard all left through the back door, only to once again be bombarded by the screeching fan girls.

* * *

**A/N: **Good? Bad? Okayish? I hope you liked it =D I have Chapter 3 partially typed up, but it's kind....lame at the moment lol It'll get better ^^ Reviews are welcomed ^^ Thanks! 8D


	3. Jokes and Naps

Assumptions

Summary- Everyone knew that assuming was bad, but they still did it anyways. One assumed that he was mental. Another assumed that he was just joking all the time. No one, not even Jason expected this...

**C**_hapter Three- Jokes and Naps

* * *

_

As the group left the music store, Jason's headache only worsened. It was one of those moments where your headache pained you so much that you just wanted to lay there and die to get rid of the pain. That was exactly how Jason was feeling too.

"Hey Jase?"

Hearing his name being called, the eldest Connect Three member looked up, only to see Shane staring back at him with a blank stare. "Yes?" He answered, trying to hide his strained voice.

Shane, who was unfazed, hugged his stomach. "We're gonna stop and get some breakfast alright?" A simple nod was his response, though Jason just wanted to go home and sleep off the headache.

"Okay then. Take us away Bernard!"

_At the restaurant-_  
"Yum!" Shane exclaimed as he ate the last bit of his Bacon and Cheese omelet. The omelet he had ordered was nearly the size of his head, and maybe even more. "I. Am. Full."

The rest of the group, except Jason nodded in agreement. Jason was miserably resting his head on the palm of his hand while his elbow, of the same hand, was sitting on the table. He was lazily picking at the rest of his half eaten stack of pancakes. Eating the food made his headache feel a bit better, but it was still there.

Everyone was chatting merrily when out of the blue; Shane's iPhone played a loud 'beep'. People only stared at them, even more than they did before. No one missed the light red tint on his cheeks as he answered the text. Everyone at the table knew who the message was from once they saw the smile plastered all over his face.

"Mitchie?" Nate and Richard asked in unison.

It took Shane less than a minute to type out his message, but once it was sent, he looked up at the four and his smile widened. "Mitchie." He confirmed.

Nate groaned at his friend. Shane was either in love with Mitchie, or a stalker. It had to be the first choice. He had been constantly texting or calling Mitchie ever since Final Jam. It was a constant cycle. A type of communication from Mitchie, Shane's distraction from...everything, Nate's annoyance due to nothing being accomplished, and finally, Jason's hugs to cheer someone up.

"Is she sleeping?" Jason finally asked after playing with his food.

Shane glared at the eldest member. "I'm talking to her aren't I?" He retorted with a rude tone. Jason opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by another beep from Shane's iPhone. His annoyed facade quickly faded away, only to be replaced by a lovesick puppy grin.

As soon as he read the text, he burst into a hysterical laughter. Everyone in the store turned and gave him a bewildered stare, even Big Bob. It took him a while to finally calm down, but once he did, no one, except the little fan girls and the people at Shane's table, paid him attention.

"Okay listen to this. Its a few jokes Mitch forwarded to me. Ready?"

Everyone nodded, except Jason who had felt the need to exclaim, "Yeah!"

"Here's the first one. A boy named Johnny went into the Bakery and asked for a loaf of bread. The baker asked, 'White or Brown?' Johnny answered, 'It doesn't matter, I'm on my bike!' And with that, Shane started laughing again, only this time, he was joined by Jason, who was laughing equally as loud. Nate covered his face with his hands while muttering "What was that?" Big Bob was nevertheless still looking unfazed by the joking and returned to his meal of an omelet with 'everything.' Richard just rolled his eyes at the two. _'Immature brats.'_ he though viciously.

Shane stopped laughing when he finally realized that only Jason was laughing. "Don't you guys get it? It's a nonsense joke!" He exclaimed. By then, the eldest Connect Three member had calmed down too. Jason had a frown when he saw that no one else understood the point of the joke.

"Wasn't it funny guys?"

"No."

"No."

"No."

Jason sunk lower into his seat, but Shane stood his ground. "Fine listen to this one. Two nuns were in a bath, and before you ask Nate..." The youngest member looked up and returned the glare Shane had been sending him. "...I don't know why they're in a bath together. One of the nuns said, 'Pass the soap' and the other on responded, 'What am I? A radio?'"

Nate's serious look curved into a smirk. Shane, who thought he had understood the joke, smiled. "Sounds like something you'd say." The youngest Connect Three member joked.

Another letdown for Shane. His smile fell and a scowl was the replacement. "Failure at a joke Nathan. You're just jealous since Mitch can tell a good joke and you can't." Shane huffed.

"I understood the joke!" Jason declared cheerfully. The smiles and laughter around the table had cleared any pains he had at the moment, or at least he thought. Nonetheless, the eldest Connect Three member was back to himself.

Shane smiled triumphantly and tossed an arm around Jason. "Have I ever told you how smart you are Jase?"

Jason thought for a moment and then shook his head. "Nope. Never ever. You told me I was dumb...weird....brainless...ditzy...'out there'..." And he continued to name more. Shane, on the other hand, just shrugged and flashed a smile. "Hmph, you think I would have." He wandered aloud. "At least your brain is the only one that is functioning right now."

Nate immediately snorted at the comment, which earned him a stone cold glare from both Shane and Jason. He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry?" He offered semi-apologetically. The eldest member of Connect Three grinned. "It's alright Nathan!" He exclaimed before rubbing his forehead. "Ow." Jason whined.

"If you girls are done eating, I do believe that I'm ready to go." Shane said, standing up. Both Richard and Big Bob followed suit and the three walked towards the door. The other two members of Connect Three rolled their eyes. Shane was making them pay....again. Not that it really mattered since they all had a decent amount of cash, but the thought counted right?

"Come on Jase." Nate complained as he dragged Jason, who was reaching for a final drink of his coffee.

The eldest member frowned. "Party pooper." He mumbled. The two went up to the cashier and paid for the five meals, as well as leaving a generous tip for the kind service. The five finally left the diner after signing a few autographs and posing for a couple of photos.

This time, the group wasn't stalked by crazy screaming fan girls. Unfortunately, they were still mobbed by the paparazzi. At least 5 of them were following to the girl.

"Great CD guys!" One commented, which earned himself a 'thank you' from the members.

Some of the other paparazzi weren't as kind. "Shane! Is it true that you are being sued for plagiarizing a song you heard during your stay at Camp Rock?" If it weren't for the others, Shane might have gone physical on the man.

"No." Shane answered bitterly as he was ushered to the video by his bandmates.

"How about a picture boys?" Another paparazzi exclaimed, though he and the others were already snapping photographs of the group like crazy. Connect Three just smiled and waved to the reporters as they all loaded into a long black stretch limo. As the vehicle drove off, pictures were still being taken.

_Back at the Hotel:_  
Connect Three happily returned into Shane and Nate's shared room. Finally, they had a bit of silence, except for the screaming fans. The fans were at least four stories below them, but the shrieks were still audible.

"God they're annoying." Shane mumbled as he jumped onto his bed. At the moment, his eyes were focused on the screen of his iPhone. Nate rolled his eyes at his band mate as he walked into the bathroom. "Drama queen." He muttered under his breath.

Jason let out a heavy sigh as he lightly strummed Nate's guitar. His own guitar was in his hotel room. "Keep it quiet Jase! I'm trying to concentrate!" Shane barked at his friend.

The elder member laughed. "You're just texting the girl." He said. Shane pushed a final 'button' and sent his text before looking up at his band mate. "It still doesn't mean I don't need concentration." He pouted.

Jason was about to reply when Nate stuck his head out of the bathroom. "Do you still need some aspirin Jase?"

"Nope! I'm cured!"

Nate simply nodded before fully shutting the bathroom door close. Shane cocked his head to the side, giving Jason a questioning look. "What did you need asprin for?" He asked curiously.

"Headache."

Shane's confused look was replaced by a blank expression. "Oh." He said before diverting his attention back to the phone. Another beep was heard in the room and Shane's mood brightened once again. Jason laughed at his friend's mood change. He set Nate's guitar on the guitar stand, which was along the side of the bed, and peacefully lay onto the bed. It didn't take him long before slumber overtook him.

_Hours later: _  
Two eyes slowly opened and was partially surprised by the darkness. _'How long was I asleep?'_ Jason asked himself as he sat up. He stretched out his arms, as well as letting out a heavy sigh. One of his hands limply reached to the lamp and twisted on the switch. Light shined through a small bit of the room. Jason was about to get up when a note caught his eyes. He picked up the paper and scanned it:

_Hey Jase, me and Nate went out to explore the town! Can't spend some time in Florida without going to the beach and checking out some girls right? See you later! We'll be back about noon-ish!_

_-Signed The Awesome Shane Grey and Nate_

_P.S. Dude, did you take Nyquil or something? We tried to wake you up for like 5 minutes and you didn't even budge! Man you were knocked out!_

Jason chuckled at the note. Nate's name was barely visible on the sheet of paper, compared to Shane's enormous name. He took a glance at the clock. 11:30 P.M it read. He rolled his eyes and 'flopped' back onto the bed. At that instant, another headache came.

"Oww." He whined. His hand had found its way to his forehead and was gently rubbing it. "I think that aspirin is good at the moment."

* * *

**A/N: **Before you ask, a headache is not the pain climax of the plot xD Tis just the beginning 8D So how was it? Reviews welcomed ^^


End file.
